yokainosekaifandomcom-20200213-history
Features
'''- Gates' Gates are the only link between the Human World and the Yōkai World. (More) '- Plot' Yōkai no Sekai was made with the intent to give players not only a fun, original theme to play around with but also an interesting Plot which they may all work out to reveal. Players actions will have a direct influence on the developpement of the Plot. (More) '- PVP (Battle Ready) PVP isn't mandatory and requires that a player note the Club to ask to be added to the "Battle Ready" list. Yōkai are all strong, powerful beings, and sometimes they may clash and fight for different reasons. Their fights may for for fun or actual challenges over titles and property. (More) - Becoming the Emperor' Any Deity may become the Emperor, (though Deities cannot be Emperor twice in a row). For a Deity to become the Emperor, they need to be be the most "popular" amongst Humans, which is calculated in the following fashion; Any experience points link a Deity gains goes to a special "Faith count" which ''resets everytime an Emperor is crowned. The crowning of the Emperor will usually be announced around two weeks prior to the Event itself to allow people to finish their drawings, comics, written pieces, etc, in time for the count to be made. The Faith count is then compared and the Deity with the highest experience points (who wasn't the Emperor already) becomes the new Emperor. EXAMPLE : Deity A is the Emperor. Deities B, C and D are submitting a lot of artworks and written pieces of good quality and slowly getting a nice Faith count going. The Admins call for the official crowning. Two weeks later, the Admins compare how many points every deities have. Deity A has 50 points, Deity B has 23 points, Deity C has 48 points and Deity D has 31 points. Even though Deity A has more points, since they are the Emperor they cannot be crowned twice in a row, and thus, while they keep the experience points for themselves, it does not count towards the race to become an Emperor. Deity C is thus crowned the new Emperor. In case of there being two or more Deities eligible to become Emperor who, at the end of the Faith count, have the same number of points, the Admins will give them a special mission to accomplish, which will be judged by their peers. The winner then becomes the Emperor. '''- Owning a successful Shop' '- Levels and experience points' Characters level up by gathering a certain number of experience points, the same way you do in most video games. To gather those experience points, a player has different options ; *Submiting a drawing/comic or a written piece *Submitting a filled out meme (either the ones made by the club or other ones that include your character/other characters from the club) *Completing a Mission *Completing a Quest *Participating in an Event '- Missions, Quests and Events' They may be completed alone or in collaboration with a number of people. Here is how Missions, Quests and Events work ; '- Missions' Missions are given by Admins/Mods and sometimes Deities. (See the FAQ) To complete a Mission, the player has to write or draw a picture/comic. '- Quests' Quests are missions related to the Plot of Yōkai no Sekai. They may only be given by Admins and Mods. They usually help to bring more information about the Plot, little by little. Successfully completing a Quest will give the player ''up to 5 bonus experience points depending on how well they have performed. '''- Events' Events are special missions organized by the Admins/Mods which are announced in the club's journal. Players may join those Events or pass. Some Events may be related to the Plot of Yōkai no Sekai, but most of them will simply be organized to keep the club active and have fun. The Rules to each Events will be given in the club's journal when they are announced. Generally speaking, Events will grant participating players ''at least 5 to 10 experience points. List of past, current or future events. '''- Perks''' Category:All Category:Features